


Rhythm

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: What, you didn’t think I wouldn’t write a supply closet scene, did you?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839196
Kudos: 12





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Named “Rhythm” because Hux is definitely thrown off of his.

The door of the supply closet shut silently, and Pryde slipped a code cylinder into the lock which would keep it from being opened for the time being.

Armitage was ruffled, to say the least.

“Here? Now?”

Of course, he was half-feigning his surprise. The event had been negotiated the week prior. He had known it was coming, he just hadn’t known when, and now was an interesting time to select for it, immediately following the High Command meeting, when Admirals and Generals would be looking for Pryde and Hux both, hoping for a private conversation with the former.

“What’s the matter, boy? Don’t you want it?” Pryde hissed into his ear as he pressed his hand against Armitage through fabric, building up a teasing friction.

Armitage’s hips bucked forward involuntarily. “Fuck, you bastard, you know one touch and you’ve got me helpless.”

“I know,” Pryde snickered, “That’s exactly how I like my pets. But really, darling. Language.” He squeezed roughly for emphasis.

Armitage shrieked and bit the heel of his hand through his glove. He was expecting a quick jerk, or perhaps to be shoved to his knees and expected to get himself off afterword, but he was certainly not expecting what happened next.

Pryde sunk to the floor and looked up at him with a positively wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

Honestly, Armitage was terrified.

Pryde slowly pulled his victim’s cock out into the cold air, stroking it almost idly. “You know, cocksucking is considered subservient, but I think there’s a hidden power to it most people don’t consider. Something so sensitive so close to teeth. Did you know the human jaw can break a finger bone if only the person stops holding back? To say nothing of skin, or blood vessels.” He pressed his lips to the tip of Armitage’s shaft and whispered, “But then who would want to damage something so fine?”

The younger man’s head flew back and he hissed in pleasure. This was a sensation he had never felt before, and it was almost enough to make him come in an instant. As the older man’s lips began to wrap around him and slide down, taking in more and more, more than Armitage had been able to take of the other man so far, certainly, it felt like seeing stars. 

“General, please,” the ginger whined as the older man pulled back to the tip.

“Call me Enric, darling, I’ve got your bloody cock in my mouth,” he said.

“Enric,” it tasted sweet on the Armitage’s tongue to say it, and it added a whole new edge of intimacy and urgency to his plea.

“What do you want, pet?” Enric asked before licking the underside of the other’s cock from base to tip.

“I don’t even know,” the poor man moaned, “I just want more.”

“Greedy little boy I have, don’t I?” Enric took him into his mouth again, sucking like some sort of incubus as he slid down to the base.

“Fuck,” it was emphatic and weak, and Armitage’s knees were buckling.

Enric’s mouth was replaced by his hand for a moment, “That’s it, come on, swell for me, twitch for me. Give me your come, boy, I want it, I want it all. I’m going to swallow you whole, and there will be no help for you then.” Then he was back on him, the sounds he made obscene, bracing himself on slender hips and bringing his teeth around the shaft ever so lightly, just the slightest scrape, the slightest bit of danger.

Armitage came with a cry into the heel of his hand.

Enric continued to suck every drop from him, until he softened in his mouth, and then pulled away and stood.

“Where,” Armitage panted, “Did you learn. To do that?”

Enric nuzzled his charge, “From my teacher. They don’t let you become an Allegiant General without training you first. You shouldn’t try and take on the wellbeing and autonomy of another person without training, either.”

“Teacher? Training?” He was still breathless.

“Long ago, in the days of the Clone Wars, humans from all corners of the Galaxy were brought together. With them came memories and stories of archaic and grand customs all across the stars. The customs of militaries long gone. Some of us, and I’ll teach you which ones, in the First Order carry on these traditions as did our forebearers in the Empire. I was taught as a young man how to serve and give pleasure, so that one day, should I choose to take on the training of another, I would know what it means to serve. You cannot lead without first having served.”

“Secret sex societies in the Imperial military,” he sighed, “Who would’ve thought it?”

“Tonight I’ll tell you the most delightful stories of it,” Enric patted the young man’s cheek, “But for now, you need to fix your hair and get your bearings. People will be looking for us, you know. We’re important men.”

“Yes, Enric,” Armitage said. He wanted to say it again and again like an echo; Enric, Enric, Enric.

“Good boy,” the older man smoothed his own hair and retrieved his code cylinder, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Enric.”

“What’s the matter?” Enric sensed the insecurity in the boy’s voice.

“It’s just. Well. How do you put up with me? With my virginal fumblings as I try to pleasure you, with so much to learn, especially when you’re surrounded apparently by people who have been properly trained to serve you?”

Enric caught Armitage’s chin in his hand gently, but firmly. “Now listen to me. You please me very greatly. Part of that pleasing is how eagerly and quickly you learn and grow in skill. You can’t get that from someone who has been fully-trained. Part of what I love about you is teaching you. Having a hand in your coming into your own,” he stroked his cheek.

Armitage blinked back a tear.

“Secondly, I hardly think after two months, it’s fair to call you virginal now.”

Armitage both laughed and blushed at that, “Fair enough. You’ve ruined me enough times that I have no claims on innocence anymore.”

“And yet you’re still so sweet,” Enric’s thumb brushed across the other’s pink lower lip before he leaned in and kissed him slowly, “No matter how I corrupt you.”

“Maybe I like being corrupted.”

“Mm, and I would love to stay in here and corrupt you all day, but the Galaxy does not rule itself, pet.”

“No. No, it does not.”

“Now run along,” Enric waved his hand, “Go and tell all the others that I have some terribly pressing things to attend to and can’t possibly see them right now. I’ll be in my office, thinking of new ways to corrupt you and getting off to the thought of the sounds you make.”

Armitage whimpered a final time, “Yes, Enric.”


End file.
